I am married to England
by nymphh
Summary: Elizabeth I was known for not having been in love with any man in her life. She was very headstrong regarding her pureness and virginity. She was not a woman for men, but she was a woman for her country; and England would give her all of him.


Hi there! This is Nymph,

This one-shot is about Elizabeth I (I think you have ever heard of her) and her relationship with England (in both senses). This one in particular is based on _The Faerie Queene_ from Edmund Spenser. I really like the Renaissance period as I'm studying English Philology; so that would not be a surprise to see most of my works of historical issues with England as the main character.

Enjoy this one :)

* * *

><p>England knocked at the door twice.<p>

"Your Majesty?"

He was not sure if that was the right moment to see his Queen; but the previous events required his presence.

"Come in" a soft voice was heard.

He entered the room at a slow pace and stood in the doorway.

It was enormous, full of ornaments made with gold and covered with velvet. Presents from every country they landed stood out through the whole room; all exotic and luxurious. It was the chamber of the Queen of England, and it had to look like one.

England spoke again.

"You wished to see me, my Queen?"

The Queen cocked her head. He could not see anything else than her bright eyes, as green as two pure, precious emeralds, because she was against the light from the window. She was sitting in a huge velvet armchair, with a serene white face. Her image could captivate any man who looked at her in a second. Not to say about her peaceful smile.

"England, my country. Come here".

England did what was ordered. He always was careful around his Queen, always spoke softly. He changed his nature, from being a selfish and even cruel into a calm, kind and formal servant of his Queen. And when he was by her side, he knelt down.

Elizabeth smiled and put her hand on the armrest.

"England, we might have a problem".

"What problem?"

"That nation we are dealing with… is not as simple as it seemed the first time". Elizabeth sighed. "I think we may need help".

England looked down. That was a tumultuous period where nations were getting power and becoming empires; but there were empires more powerful than others. And he was not the most powerful of them.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. That brown-haired, dark-green eyed bastard was the cause of his sleepless nights. He wished he could pay him back all the misfortunes that bastard caused to him… and to his Queen.

He then looked at her. Elizabeth seemed worried and England did not lose a hint of sorrow in her delicate face. That was the moment in which England promised to himself one thing.

"My Queen, I promise you I will do everything in my power to make you greatest. There will be nothing in this world that England will not have in its hand. And I will make it happen. Elizabeth".

To hear her name from his mouth made her smile broadly. She lovingly passed her hand through his blond hair to finally give him a caress in his face. That always relaxed his face muscles.

"I do not want you to be so tense. I know you are capable of what you desire. I know you will make me the ruler of the world." She cupped his cheeks in her hands and urged him to rise a little. "But, be careful, my country, the lands beyond the seas are not minnows. We need to be cautious".

"I am always cautious".

"I do not doubt that, my boy. I just do not want you to risk so much".

"It's nothing. I will not lose either my power or my virtue. Just keep waiting. In the end, every dog will have his day".

Elizabeth brought him close in just to press a sweet and deep kiss in his hair. England closed his eyes touched by the tenderness of his Queen. Only did she know how to comfort him. She was his light in the darkness; the light in those waters that turned black because of that unmerciful country who claimed that "the sun never sets".

She was everything for him. And he would bring the whole world to her.

"I know. I have never doubt of you, believe me. I could not. You, who have brought me all I have right now, could get whatever you could think of. You are the bravest. You walk with a heart full of courage and temperance. You, England, will be my only affair to attend to".

Those words of her Queen, and the closeness of both faces, brought England into a state of inner peace where he could not do anything else but to be guided by her Queen's hand to her lips.

That kiss always meant a promise: a promise of life, of confidence and, most secretly, love.

The existence of the other was their reason to breath. Heartbeats were heard and felt. Neither of them would break that promise of mutual union.

He was her country; she was his Queen. They loved one another in body and soul. The rest of the world would probably be surprised that the Queen of England was not going to marry anyone; but there was one evidence that demostrated quite the opposite; because, as she had said once:

_I am married to my country._

* * *

><p>Sorry if you have seen any mistakes or something expressed badly. English is not my mother tongue. However, I would appreciate your corrections.<p>

Reviews would be appreaciated too :)


End file.
